elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle for Solitude
Background Alongside Ulfric Stormcloak, Galmar Stone-Fist and an army of Stormcloak warriors, the Dragonborn leads to pursue General Tullius to surrender to the Stormcloak Rebellion. Ulfric's speech Outside the gates of Solitude, Ulfric will begin his rousing speech: "This is is men! It's time to make this city ours! We come to this moment carried by the sacrifices and the courage of our fellows. Those who have fallen. And those still bearing the shields to our right. On this day, our enemy will the fullness of our determination, the true depth of our anger and the exhalted righteousness of our cause. The gods are watching. The spirits of our ancestors are stirring. And the men under suns yet to dawn will be transformed by what we do here today. Fear neither pain, nor darkness. For Sovngarde awaits those who die with weapons in their hands, and courage in their hearts. We now fight our way to Castle Dour to cut the head off the legion itself! And in that moment, the gods will look down and see Skyrim as she was meant to be. Full of Nords who are mighty, powerful, and free! Ready now! Everyone, with me! For the sons and daughters of Skyrim!" Objectives #The Dragonborn enters the city, with Ulfric Stormcloak, Galmar Stone-Fist and a group of Stormcloaks. Imperial soldiers will storm out of different places, to attack. Be careful not to dwell here for too long, as the Imperial soldiers simply respawn in groups, as killed. #Move on into the city, break through the barricades and head left. More Imperials will spawn, here. Moving on, work through more barricades, until arriving at the door that General Tullius is found behind. #Inside, head to General Tullius and Legate Rikke. Fight until Tullius surrenders to Ulfric and Galmar. After the conversation, Ulfric will ask if the Dragonborn would prefer to be the one to end Tullius' life. Optionally, the Dragonborn may elect to have Ulfric do the killing. Ulfric will give you his Sword of Devouring, which absorbs enemy health when struck. The statistics of this weapon are entirely level dependent. #Ulfric invites the Dragonborn to join him, while he addresses his people. Head outside, to find the Stormcloaks and Jarl Elisif gathered. Here, Ulfric will make his speech, to enthusiastic applause. 'Note: '''It is entirely possible to boost skills, with this battle. As long as the Dragonborn does not kill the archers on top of the roofs just before the General is encountered, Imperial soldiers will continue to spawn in the courtyard. This can be quite useful to boost combat skills. However, do not accidentally attack Ulfric or Galmar too many times, as this will cause them to become hostile. Transforming into werewolf form will also cause the Stormcloak soldiers to become hostile. Bugs Gallery Solitude attack.jpg|Before the attack on Solitude Skyrim Battle for Solitude.jpg|Storming the gates Behind the scenes *Unless otherwise stated, the information above was obtained from in-game play or from ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Creation Kit. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Creation Kit Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' References Category:Skyrim: Quests